


Operazione bagnetto

by Lia483



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, HQ Rarepair Week 2020, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, POV Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 - Day 2: Operation --> IwaAka"Ok! Siamo pronti per il bagnetto, Takeshi?" urlò dal bagno, chiamando il cucciolo che aveva lasciato in salotto.Non lo sentì zampettare verso di sé, ma il rumore dell'acqua poteva anche coprirne il suono.Portò una mano sotto il getto, sentendone la temperatura. Perfetta, appena appena tiepida e piacevole al contatto.Quando però si rese conto di aver aspettato inutilmente, alzò un poco la voce nel richiamo successivo. "Takeshi? Vieni qui, Takeshi."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Operazione bagnetto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idiosyncratic_starcluster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/gifts).



"Ok! Siamo pronti per il bagnetto, Takeshi?" urlò dal bagno, chiamando il cucciolo che aveva lasciato in salotto.  
Non lo sentì zampettare verso di sé, ma il rumore dell'acqua poteva anche coprirne il suono.  
Portò una mano sotto il getto, sentendone la temperatura. Perfetta, appena appena tiepida e piacevole al contatto.  
Quando però si rese conto di aver aspettato inutilmente, alzò un poco la voce nel richiamo successivo. "Takeshi? Vieni qui, Takeshi." Anche se ormai il cucciolo aveva tre mesi di vita e aveva mostrato di saper riconoscere il suono del proprio nome, non voleva sgridarlo né urlargli contro senza un buon motivo. Forse non l'aveva sentito.  
Spegnendo l'acqua della doccia, si alzò per andare a chiamare il cane, uscendo dal bagno ed entrando nel salotto.  
Notò subito il suo compagno di vita ancora al computer dove l'aveva lasciato, occupato a scambiare delle mail con un paio di datori di lavoro. Dalla sua posizione all'inizio del breve corridoio che separava la zona giorno dalla zona notte, poteva vederne il profilo cesellato, illuminato appena dalla luce dello schermo. Lo ammirò per qualche secondo, prima di avvicinarsi, non dimentico di quello che si era preparato a fare, ma deciso ad avere prima un bacio di buona fortuna. Iniziava a pensare che Takeshi lo stesse ignorando di proposito.  
Arrivato dietro la sedia, si chinò in avanti a lasciare un leggero bacio tra i capelli morbidi, respirandone il profumo di pulito.  
"Oh. Mi hai spaventato, Hajime." La sua voce morbida e tranquilla era sempre un balsamo per le orecchie.  
"Non mi sembri poi tanto spaventato, Keiji."  
Akaashi alzò il viso, ruotandolo appena per incontrare i suoi occhi. "Era un riflesso involontario. Non dovrebbero esserci altre persone in casa capaci di baciarmi sulla testa."  
"No, è ancora presto persino per Takeshi."  
Gli fece un sorriso in risposta, piccolo, ma abbastanza per far fare un sussulto al proprio cuore innamorato perso. "A proposito di Takeshi, non dovevi lavarlo?"  
"Sono venuto a prenderlo, mi stava ignorando."  
"Ah. Era intorno ai miei piedi un minuto fa, pensavo avesse risposto alla tua chiamata."  
"A quanto pare, no. Speravo di aver trovato un cane che amava l'acqua, ma non è così." Incapace com'era di non toccare Akaashi quando erano così vicini, seguì con la mano il profilo di una guancia. Lo sentì appoggiarsi ad essa, facendolo un poco sciogliere.  
"Hai bisogno di aiuto?"  
"Non credo, ma ti farò sapere nel caso."  
Con un'ultima carezza a quella pelle morbida, si staccò lentamente, deciso a concentrarsi sul cucciolo e a mettere in atto quella... _Operazione Bagnetto_ \- guardava ancora troppi film idioti con Oikawa - che aveva sperato di portare a termine in tempi brevi.  
Lo cercò per prima cosa in tutti i suoi posti preferiti.  
Aveva portato Takeshi a casa da solo un mese e qualche giorno, ma presto il cucciolo aveva preso possesso del territorio, come era d'indole per la propria razza, un American Akita. Per niente affatto timido, aveva preso possesso della cuccia di fianco alla scrivania di Akaashi e del paio di tappeti strategicamente piazzati prima del suo arrivo, intorno al letto e in cucina, ma niente, non lo trovò lì.  
La casa era spaziosa, potevano permettersi tanto spazio con i loro lavori e, con l'andare avanti della crescita, sarebbe stato l'ideale per un cane di grossa taglia come lui, ma al momento non poteva che pensare che in realtà di spazio ce ne fosse troppo.  
Ah accidenti.  
Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. Nonostante l'allevatore gli avesse detto che aveva una mano molto ferma e un notevole istinto per l'addestramento, da queste piccole cose si poteva denotare l'inesperienza, il fatto che quello fosse il suo primo cane.  
Sospirò appena, mentre si risollevava dopo aver guardato sotto il letto.  
"Keiji!" Alzò un po' la voce per farsi sentire. "L'hai visto?"  
"No, affatto. Non l'hai ancora trovato?"  
"No, ho guardato in tutte le stanze."  
Uscendo dalla camera, rischiò di scontrarsi con il proprio compagno, venuto a vedere. Si fermò in tempo, anche se con le mani andò istintivamente a circondare la vita dell'altro. Sembrava come se ogni sua parte fosse sempre inevitabilmente attratta da Akaashi anche quando non era il momento. Non che ciò dispiacesse ad uno dei due, per niente.  
"Se rinunci all'operazione, forse verrà fuori."  
"Non posso rinunciarci. E' il suo primo bagnetto, non gliene farò per altri sei mesi."  
Akaashi gli dedicò un'occhiata un poco divertita, prima di annuire. "Va bene, ti aiuterò a cercarlo. Dove non hai ancora guardato?"  
"Solo nella toilette e nel ripostiglio."  
"Prova a guardarci tu, io andrò in bagno." Gli diede un breve bacio all'angolo della bocca prima di lasciarlo e attraversare il corridoio per entrare nella parte del bagno dove c'erano il water, il lavandino e la cabina doccia.  
Ancora con un sorriso sulle labbra, andò invece al ripostiglio oltre la camera da letto, dove ogni tanto Takeshi si infilava per provare a rovistare tra scatole ordinate e prodotti per la casa.  
Niente sembrava essere stato rovistato o spostato per infilarcisi sotto e oltretutto il cucciolo non era poi più tanto piccolo.  
"Hajime?"  
Si voltò subito al richiamo appena sussurrato, trovando Akaashi sulla soglia del bagno che gli faceva segno di avvicinarsi con una mano.  
Lo raggiunse lentamente, accucciandosi poi al suo fianco per dare un'occhiata nel bagno.  
Un paio di brillanti occhi scuri ricambiarono lo sguardo da dietro il box doccia, prima che Takeshi ritirasse il muso dietro il bordo di plastica, come se potesse nascondere la propria giovane mole - le sue zampe grosse e larghe erano uno degli indizi più importanti per capire le dimensioni che avrebbe raggiunto da adulto - lì dietro.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere divertito da quel comportamento e anche un po' dalla furbizia dello stesso cane, che si era nascosto nell'ultimo posto in cui qualcuno avrebbe guardato, così vicino al punto in cui sarebbe stato lavato.  
"Takeshi, cosa stai facendo?"  
Le orecchie del cucciolo si abbassarono intorno al muso spesso e dal pelo nero. Non mostravano altro che dolcezza quegli occhioni. Normalmente tutti i loro amici erano incapaci di dire no a qualsiasi mugolio o occhiata del piccolo, persino Oikawa che nemmeno amava gli animali, ma non lui, non il suo padrone.  
Notò con la coda dell'occhio Akaashi nascondere un sorriso con la mano davanti alla bocca.  
"Penso che ti servirà una mano per dargli una lavata. Vado a mettermi qualcosa di comodo."  
Non protestò. Non era affatto sbagliato.  
"Bene, Takeshi. E' giunto il momento del bagno, che tu lo voglia o no." Lo chiamò con ordini semplici e precisi, senza ripetersi con troppa insistenza ma facendo sentire la fermezza della propria richiesta, e alla fine riuscì a far venire fuori il cucciolotto senza doverlo tirare di persona. "Bravo, Takeshi, bravo." Lo premiò con qualche grattata tra le orecchie, facendolo uggiolare e scodinzolare felicemente.  
Lo osservò con affetto.  
Aveva sempre desiderato un cane, ma da bambino non era stato possibile, tra sua madre e il suo migliore amico che avevano paura degli animali. Ne aveva parlato qualche volta con Akaashi da quando si erano trasferiti insieme, ma avevano aspettato una maggiore stabilità economica per prendersi il compito di un cane. E ora eccolo lì, un cucciolo dalle zampe già troppo grosse per la sua piccola stazza, gli arrivava appena sopra le ginocchia, che cercava di convincerlo a non lavarlo.  
La sua vita non poteva essere migliore di così.  
Alzò lo sguardo quando sentì Akaashi fermarsi alla soglia, indossando pantaloncini vecchi e una maglietta sformata.  
Ah no, la vita era appena migliorata ancora un po'.  
"Andiamo, Takeshi" disse con voce calma e pacata, dandosi una lieve pacca su una coscia.  
Il cane ovviamente lo seguì senza fare resistenza.  
Non era l'unico innamorato di Akaashi Keiji.  
Per prima cosa, il cane fu spazzolato completamente e con attenzione da Akaashi mentre lo teneva fermo, lì sul pavimento della _furoba_ , ancora asciutto.  
"Mi chiedo come lo laverai da adulto, Hajime." Un sorriso scappò ad entrambi quando Takeshi mosse una zampa al passaggio della spazzola sulla pancia, solleticato.  
"Lo farò lavare in futuro, ma per questa volta ci tenevo." Ricevette una musata contro la guancia, in una sorta di bacio bagnato. "Sì? Anche tu volevi, Takeshi?"  
Fu presto chiaro che no, Takeshi non voleva affatto essere lavato.  
Fu chiaro all'ennesima volta in cui il cucciolo si scrollò, lanciando acqua dappertutto, ma soprattutto addosso a loro.  
"Takeshi, fermo!"  
Il cane in tutta risposta si mosse di nuovo, cercando di sfuggire alla ferma presa su di sé mentre Akaashi insaponava la coda arricciata. Una bolla di sapone brillava sul suo mento, dandogli un'aria tenera, ma si trattenne dall'andarla a togliere, avendo le mani ancora più insaponate.  
Improvvisamente si sentì toccare la guancia proprio dal suo compagno, che invece di togliere il sapone aveva deciso di fargli una lunga striscia dallo zigomo al mento.  
"Keiji" brontolò minacciosamente. "Non continuare se non vuoi che lasci andare Takeshi."  
"Hai detto che laverai tu il bagno, è un problema tuo se lo lasci andare."  
Ci pensò su un paio di secondi prima di togliere le mani dai fianchi del cane, portandole a fianchi molto più invitanti e tirandoli a sé. Lo baciò sulle labbra, assaporando il gusto del tè che Akaashi era solito bene nel pomeriggio, familiare come ogni tratto di lui dopo se sette anni che stavano insieme.  
Improvvisamente una spruzzata di acqua e sapone li colpì in pieno quando Takeshi, resosi conto che nessuna delle due porte della _furoba_ si sarebbe aperta per farlo fuggire, si scrollò con decisione. I peli lunghi e spessi avevano raccolto più acqua di quel che si aspettavano, bagnandoli completamente.  
"Doveva essere un'operazione bagnetto solo per lui."  
"Vero, o potrebbe essere tutto un mio piano per convincerti a lavarci l'un l'altro e a infilarci insieme nella vasca più tardi."  
Gli occhi cangianti di Akaashi, che adesso brillavano di un morbido blu chiaro per via delle luci e dei colori della stanza, si fecero divertiti, mentre recuperava il soffione della doccia. Era sempre così, divertito di fronte ai suoi tentativi di flirtare, come lo era stato la prima volta che ci aveva provato, che aveva tentato di approcciare quell'angelo dai capelli scuri. Anche se aveva insistito nel dirgli che era molto più elegante dei tentativi di Oikawa o Kuroo o, ancora peggio, di Hanamaki. Avevano assistito a loro scene molto più imbarazzanti.  
"Forse potrei lasciarmi convincere... Cerca di recuperare il cane senza scivolare."  
"Agli ordini, mio principe" rispose con la serietà di un cavaliere in missione prima di prendere Takeshi per la collottola e portarlo vicino al getto tiepido del soffione come se non pesasse niente. Per fortuna i muscoli servivano a qualcosa ogni tanto.  
Alla fine, Takeshi fu posto, pulito e ancora umido, su un paio di tappeti di fronte alla porta della _furoba_ , così che potesse tenerlo d'occhio mentre ripuliva la stanza da sapone e peli nei posti più impensabili.  
L'operazione di lavaggio non era andata liscia come aveva pensato quel mattino, ma, quando si ritrovò pulito e caldo nella vasca, con Akaashi appoggiato contro il petto, dovette ammettere che non avrebbe potuto pensare ad una conclusione migliore.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
> 1\. Takeshi è un Akita Americano (o Grande Cane Giapponese) di tre mesi. E' a pelo lungo tutto nero a parte per la pancia che è più chiara.  
> 2\. La furoba (風呂場) è la stanza nella casa giapponese in cui si svolge il rituale del furo (風呂), la purificazione del corpo e dello spirito attraverso un bagno caldo. Normalmente questa stanza è separata dal bagno dove c'è water, lavandino, ecc... In casa IwaAka le due stanze sono attigue e collegate da una porta normalmente chiusa. Nelle due stanze si può entrare anche direttamente dal corridoio. Hanno però anche una cabina doccia nel bagno perché permette un lavaggio più rapido rispetto al rituale del furo, a cui invece si dedicano quando hanno più tempo o la sera.


End file.
